


And Gotham Burned

by FightMeCoward



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: AU: DC Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeCoward/pseuds/FightMeCoward
Summary: Silence pierced the room. Gotham was gone. And the world was doomed to follow.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	And Gotham Burned

The world was doomed.

News had been streaming it for the past three hours. Gotham was burning. The Justice League was frozen in horror. The Batclan was gone.

Dead.

Murdered.

Every single last one of them.

Everyone knew the world was sentenced to destruction. After all, if something can get the Bats, nobody else stands a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I don't know how many chapters this will be (probably only a couple) and I don't know how it's going to turn out, but I was bored and this kept popping up. I feel like that the Batfam is considered by the JL to be one of the most intimidating and powerful groups the JL has. Let me know if anything or anyone is off because I haven't read too many comics!


End file.
